The Remnant Contingency
by JustARandom51
Summary: After some recent events, I feel that I need to take the crossing of 2 worlds, or a crossover, with the utmost seriousness. These documents will outline possible scenarios and what I believe to be good actions to take to stay alive if Remnant and Earth do end up crossing paths one day. If the world is going meet theirs, I'm going to be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

_**Decided to try something new with a series of documents going through the idea if Remnant did cross on earth and how I would see several situations or things impacting our world. Hope I did pretty well!**_

* * *

 _I've been getting these dreams. The dreams where something and everything seems to go wrong. I think it's just my paranoia, but I was never the one who was willing to wait until it did happen._

* * *

The world of Remnant is a dangerous world and can lead to many situations in which Earth will be struck with. While I can't predict the method of how Remnant will come with contact on earth, I can say that I do have several theories on how world can converge.

 **1\. Dust crystals**

The most possible method of impact. Dust is still highly unexplored in the show and therefore can have the possibility of a 'crossover'. If this is a result of a crossover, find type of crystal or mixture of dust and contact government to inform on this. This could lead to governments to set precautions to dust and therefore inform Remnant so that dust is used less commonly. Possible increase of price on dust may also prevent Hunters in training from accidentally landing in our world. Can determine if someone travels by Dust by examining if people from Remnant have residue on them. Used in _"Out of Place"_

 **2\. Portal**

If either world decides to make a portal and make contact, **DESTROY IT AT ALL CAUSES**. Portals are an extremely dangerous weapon when handed off to the wrong people and may lead to invasions of kingdoms, countries, grimm, ect. Most preferable before the integration of Earth and Remnant so that they aren't heavily affected by cutoff.. If contact of 2 worlds are too deep for economic or social purposes, best if both worlds dedicate heavily guarded building at each side of the portal so that grimm and minorly armed people don't start conflict. One world only needs to create a portal, but when activated, electrical equipment malfunctions and energy levels spike up.

 **3\. Magic/ Supernatural events**

May be rare, but there has been cases of magic being used to travel between worlds in media and from personal experience myself. Magic to such extent is rare with only handful of people of each world earning the ability. Possible to determine if it's magic if multiple people come to our world unexpectedly. Dust usually gives off a type of residue and portals are too large/ flashy to used in secret and in random.

 **4\. A Convergence**

In some stories that I have read, they give the possibility of Remnant, part of Earth, or all of Earth being put into a single planet. While interesting in theory, it's not very sound. If land masses as big as Remnants appear out of the blue in the middle of the ocean, There would be massive flooding on every continent and ecosystems would be destroyed by countless life being crushed by a new continent. That's also taking the fact if the Remnant continents even appear on the ocean to begin with. Based on the proportion of the continents, the Kingdoms would overlap with that of ours. If a Convergence were to occur, countless lives, land, cities, and resources would be destroyed even before either side gets the chance to interact with the other at all.

On the event if Earth and Remnant crossover, try to stay in a larger city as being in a countryside may lead to the risk of being alone and with less people to help you if rogue Hunters or Grimm invade. Try nothing to provoke any of the kingdoms of Remnant for the fact that they may see us as violent and without souls backing their cases. (See Aura) If possible, try to scout area with drones if cause is Magic or a 2 way Portal. If you're near Menagerie, set up a blockade or defensive line, but don't enter as human/Faunus relationships have not been the best and may not take kindly to humans invading their land. (Info on kingdoms is on Chapter 2).

* * *

 **Don't know how long this will be, but I'll make more for sure! Hope people are actually interested in this idea, though.**


	2. Kingdoms

_**I don't have time. I feel it coming... Something big is going to happen. These documents have to finished before Fall. If the crossover happens before then, we're screwed.**_

* * *

 _ **Kingdoms of Remnant**_

The kingdoms of Remnant act more like modern-day countries of that world and therefore can be good allies to those who plot for the destruction of earth. While the kingdoms are a priority to have as allies, you must still be wary due to the fact that they could ask more like assistance against the Grimm and conquest. Agree if you want to strengthen relationships, but could be a dangerous aspect of keeping what they know a secret. Each kingdom contains a Hunter school teaching teens to become Hunters against threats to humanity. Heavily guarded due to teachers and students with usually a city nearby. (Info on how to repel each nation can be found in Invasion).

 **Vale**

Ran by a council of people providing to the people's need. The one person required to be an ally is Professor Ozpin of Beacon. Headmaster there, he is able to hold a decent amount of power and knows well about threats in Remnant. If Vale dropped a portal on Earth, it would appear on the African continent. The lifestyle of the country is much like Japan/American life with movies and decent training for hunters. Have teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, etc. (Weaknesses on Hunters and Huntresses). Would be one of the easier kingdoms to have negotiations with since even though I don't trust Ozpin, he is a respectable man who would want peace for each world.

 **Atlas**

Strict militarian kingdom in which both the academy and the government is one of the same. Headmaster Ironwood is connected to Ozpin's circle while does have conflicts to him on some moral aspects. If proportional to Earth would be located in Antarctica and some of Russia. Also home to the Schnee Dust Company, which exports most of Remnant's dust. Be wary of its president as his greed may extend towards Earth. Scientists are working on making A.I. far advanced from what Earth has made with Penny. (More on hunters and Huntresses.) Probably the Kingdom the most difficult to immigrate to, harder depending on where the timeline is placed. (See Time Periods for what happens if crossover appears in a specific period). They may be harder to negotiate with because of how most likely Atlas' government would ask for land on Earth or some other tough to swallow demands

 **Mistral**

Shown to be more laid back by focusing on the arts. Mistal is eerily similar to some Asian cultures, matching to where the Kingdom is positional to Earth. The headmaster of the school has been known to be a spy for Salem (See Threats). Investigated as soon as possible. Known to have tons of diversity, so this kingdom may be the easiest to immigrate to with this knowledge. Relic is no longer in the kingdom as of the moment. It may also be easy to make peace with this kingdom because of my belief that Mistral's defenses are the weakest and therefore would choose any option but fighting.

 **Vacuo**

The rowdiest of the Kingdoms with the unspoken rule of "If you can survive here, then you are one of us." Placed in South America if proportional to Earth. Little info on the kingdom is actually given as shows still needs to actually show the kingdom at all in the show. Desert landscape may lead to a disadvantage for "Terrans" (Earth people). Least known out of all the Kingdoms as it has yet to be shown in RWBY. There is also the fact of how Vacuo doesn't really have a central government, so making deals with them may turn to be problematic.

 **Menagerie**

The most unpredictable country for Earth to handle with. The continent is separate from the 4 kingdoms and is considered to be a safe haven for the Faunus. If contact is made, don't make the same mistake ss the Europeans did to the African continent. Don't immediately move in right away and don't take over the country as Remnant may see this as taking Remmen land for strategic purposes. Try to make a peace treaty with them to get Faunus first, but you may face opposition. (See Faunus.)

 **Dragon Continent**

 **THIS PLACE IS UNINHABITABLE. DO NOT FOR ANY REASON GO WITHOUT STRONG MILITARY BACKUP. NO KNOWN SURVIVORS TO COME BACK FROM THE CONTINENT AFTER TRAVELING THERE.** The continent is suspected to host the spawning grounds of the Grimm and of Salem. Without investigation, the continent will continue to be a mystery to all. Any attempts to take this land for Terran purposes would be foolish without the proper resources to acquire the land from so many Grimm. Would be placed in North America and Greenland. If a means of travel were to created there, the results would be catastrophic.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

 _More info may be added when details in show revealed_

 _Does not explain each of the artifacts of the kingdoms as too dangerous to name types and where_

 _More details of kingdoms found other countries. This is just a summary of what these kingdoms are like for an average viewer._

* * *

 _ **I need to write faster. I want to become a hero when the Crossover happens...**_


	3. Aura Semblance

_I don't even know if this is going to be a reality. I only saw this in a dream. How can I be sure that I can be right after so many times that I wasn't? I just want to belong again. But I want to be prepared. I guess I understand what the doctor means now._

* * *

 **Au** **ra**

In Remnant, there is a special type of magic that connects to many people with Dust and their soul. Unknown by origin, an aura can be unlocked by one who has an aura and therefore gets many benefits. Aura can only be unlocked if you have a soul. Dust cannot be activated if you do not acquire an aura beforehand. It is unknown if Terrans have souls, so it can't be predicted if Earth can create Hunters to oppose the ones in Remnant(See Invasion). Aura can also be recovered at differing rates depending on the user.

Any living being in Remnant besides the Grimm is able to potentially unlock their Aura. Even Synthetic beings are able to have an Aura if they acquire a soul. Aura is also represented a certain color and can be visibly seen when enough damage is done to the user. Aura is specifically used for Huntsmen and Huntresses, but there have been cases where criminals and people with no past Huntsman affiliation or training. May also give the user super strength that can have the capacity to destroy vehicles similar to tanks. Unknown how strong a Huntsman can be, but is determined to puch through stine and metal in several cases in the show.

Aura has many abilities and benefits for the user. Used to defend against hits as strong as 1,400 tons of force for a Huntress in training (Death Battle Wiki Info). Can also be used to push dangers away and as a healing factor for small injuries.

Aura, when introduced to Terrans, would create a large amount of controversy. The reason for this is how this would open discussions on soul and the science behind Aura and how it could hurt military uses. This would also cause discomfort for the Remnens by how they could see Terrans as soulless creatures by how every being there has one. I do have the theory that Remnant is the only planet where you can unlock Aura, but it can be used anywhere else in any world. I can't test this, so it remains just that. A theory.

 **Semblance**

When the aura is unlocked, you get the automatic ability to use any superpower known as a Semblance. Semblances from what I could gather could never be repeated and are unique to the individual. Ranges from small benefits like suppressing negative emotions to major impacts of a battle, like telekinesis and polarity. Make sure to research and study each Hunter you may encounter as they may pose a major threat to you're well being. If you're Aura is depleted, then they shouldn't be able to use your semblance as both are connected. Semblances take a while to discover after unlocking your Aura and can potentially be discovered for a long time.

 **Some examples of semblance that I have put in classes**

 _Environmental semblance:_ Semblance that requires the use of the environment in order for the power to properly function. Ex. Absorbing lightning

 _Physical semblances:_ Semblances that enhance the user in some way. Ex. Absorbing energy for power or super speed

 _Psycho semblances:_ The ability to control an aspect of nature or power with the mind. Ex. Pyrokinesis and telekinesis.

Some other semblances may not fit into these exact categories or may include a cross between two.

Semblance explanation is small due to the superpowers greatly differing from each other and depend on the user.

This would impact how wars are fought based on luck with how someone could achieve an overpowered semblance and so the creation of missiles and heavy hitting weapons skyrocketing.

* * *

 _I hope that I'm not just being extra careful like I was all those other times. But now I know better. I just have to keep this way from anyone else. Just say it's a hobby. Can't be bothered with delusions and conspiracies any more. It's in the past._


	4. Dust

_I'm thinking about asking my doctor about the dreams that I have been having recently. The reason why I'm making these documents in the first place. Dwayne is one of the few people that I consider to be my friend. Plus he told me about hidden meanings inside someone's dream, so maybe it's just a personal problem?..._

* * *

 **Dust**

Dust is the equivalent of our fossil fuels to Remnant. Dust is used as fuel for powering machinery and as ammo. Dust can only be activated by a person's aura and can't be used outside of Remnant's atmosphere. This makes it so that Remnens can't travel in space and are trapped in Remnant. Dust can come in a number of forms: A powdered form that has similar properties as gunpowder and a crystal form that's also its pure form found in the world of Remnant. Both are known to be known as extremely unstable and explosive.

These two qualities are the reason why only a select few people can efficiently be able to use these forms. Dust can also be converted into a bullet form used for firearms, but tend to weaker than the other Dust forms. Dust can be combined with clothing and even a person's own body to give an advantage over in combat. Dust is used to power most of Remnants machinery, including cars, airships, robots, and ships.

Different Dust leads to different elements of which Dust can contain. There are 4 primary Dust types and other types can be formed by combining two primary Dust types

 _ **Wind (Green): **_Primary dust when activated can unleash a gust of wind. When fighting against this type of dust, try to keep your distance and use long-range weapons so that you are less likely to be blown away.

 ** _Fire (Red):_** Primary dust that can release fire and explosions when activated. Try to disable the dust with water Dust or try to avoid. One of the more tougher Dust for Terrans to fight against.

 _ **Water (Blue):**_ Primary Dust that uses water when released. Probably one of the least lethal Dust to use other than the fact that you could be drowned. Unknown since water Dust has to yet be used in the show

 _ **Lightning (yellow):**_ Primary Dust that unleashes a barrage of lightning when released. The most dangerous dust type to go against, these dust can create lightning, which is known to create 10 billion watts. While this isn't the case all the time, I will take the honor of overestimating and therefore be even more prepared.

 _ **Ice (Dark Blue):**_ _Secondary Dust (Water + Air)._ Summons ice when released. Use fire dust when fighting against the user of this dust.

 _ **Steam (Unknown):**_ _Secondary Dust (Water + Fire)._ Mostly used to power machinery, but can be used as a means to take cover or to sneak. Try to blow away this dust with wind before the enemy is able to start an attack.

 _ **Earth (White):** Secondary Dust (unknown combination)._ Can manipulate the ground and earth ground when activated. Always keep moving so that you aren't trapped by the earth or in the direction of the Dust's use.

 _ **Gravity (Purple):**_ _Secondary Dust (unknown combination)._ Can alter the state of gravity when activated. The sole reason why there are airships at that capacity. Still figuring out on how exactly to fight against this type.

There are also a cyan and orange colored type of dust. I haven't figured out what exactly the cyan is, but I believe the orange type to be magma or a lava based type of dust. Due to sole use of Dust in Remnant from what I have seen in the show, I have reason to believe that fossil fuels are untapped and so an entire planet's group of gas, oil, etc to potentially lowering prices in the Terran economy.

In the Youtube video _"For Science! RWBY Weapons Physics",_ The person estimated that for the feat of Ruby killing the Nevermore in Volume 1, assuming if that was done in 1 Dust crystal gem for Weiss to use her ability to manipulate gravity for Ruby, that would equal 250000 N or around 1/4 ton of TNT for a crystal the size of a human thumb. These are just estimates, but it's worth taking to account.

* * *

 _I'm going to see the good doctor tomorrow. I don't like thinking everyday that I'm going to be pulled into something that I'll never get out of. I just want to redeem myself for my past mistakes. On what I have done._

* * *

 ** _Hey O! Hope you guys are still bothering to read this. I'm trying to hint a little plot because who doesn't like a little depth in a flat story?_**

 **CeleneTheAngel:** _**Maybe I'll will. I'm already busy with my personal life, 2 fanfic stories, and starting to be a beta reader for someone, so I'll check when I have time.**_

 **guest: _I know it sounds crazy, but I got that information from Death Battle and I don't have the time to really see if that is true by researching that for myself._**


	5. Faunus

_Dwayne is one of the few people that I trust. I still don't trust him completely, but I can tell he's honest with me. I guess I should write about what Dwayne does. He's my therapist, but not like most I've had before. He's helping me to use my paranoia to help people instead of trying to "cure" me. Today he asked me a couple of questions about the cult I was in, my 'issues', so on and so on_

* * *

 **Faunus**

A minority on Remnant, they are people who have certain traits of animals. Some people are discriminatory towards the groups, describing them as animals while they face harsh working conditions working for the Schnee Dust Company mines. The have several perks, including night vision, tails, fins, and even different perks like flight, making webs or turning to different colors based on someone's Faunus heritage. Most of Faunus kind live on the island of Menagerie, which would most likely be located near Australia, the philippines, and the antarctic. The leader of most of the island's civilization is former White Fang may be Ghira Belladonna.

Rights for Faunus have been getting better, but still face 1950's styles of discrimination during the show's run. It's tough to really tell what the countries of Earth would react to the introduction of Faunus kind. While there are some that would accept the Faunus no matter what, there would sadly be at least a few who would take advantage of lower wage workers and even discriminate against them due to some convoluted reason. There would be also the threat if Terran countries put laws against the discrimination of Faunus and how the people of Remnant would react to this.

In "Remnant in Earth", the story showcases the possibility of people hating Earth for giving Faunus rights and in turn revolt against Terran relationships. The story even goes as far as have a. Atlassian general plan an rebellion that was so large that the U.S. had no choice but to use an nuclear weapon. It's a possibility that I will take to consideration for the future.

I do not condone the discrimination of Faunus, no matter the type. I may be paranoid, but I'm not a racist yet.

 **The White Fang**

A terrorist turned racial group focusing on the animal based Faunus. Until recently, it was a peaceful organization akin to MLK supports, but with shift of leadership, so did their beliefs. Unknown how the white fang would react with earth. Some believe that the group will just see earth as another threat while others might believe that some members would be be split about attacking those who never have even heard of Faunus. While unknown if the possibility of a crossover could result of a White Fang attack, it's good to be prepared. Sienna Khan/ Adam Taurus may be leader depending on the timeline (See time periods).

The best way to survive the White Fang is to hide the fact you are human. Try to look like a Faunus by costume or makeup so that you are not a potential target for the group. They tend to go after political figures for assassinations, but the group has no qualms with killing civilians as long as they're human.

Adam Taurus seems to harbor a strong hatred against humanity, implying that he was abused by humans, his parents were killed by humans or felt helpless to fight for those who were wronged by humanity. His emotions are highly unstable. He does everything he has in his disposal in order to make sure that Faunus are the dominant species and humanity are slaves for them. Has even killed the previous leader, Sienna Khan, so he can claim the right of leader of the white fang.

Sienna Khan shares a similar hatred for humanity, but unlike Adam Taurus, doesn't want to rule over them. She just wants the respect that Faunus deserve. She is a lot more reserved than Adam, picking battles she knows she can win and she has good intentions. It's just the methods that she uses are not the best to use.

* * *

 _I showed Dwayne these notes and he seems fine with these. He said that it's a good way to relieve some of the stress that I've been having recently. I guess he's mostly right, but I'm still nervous about everything. Especially on how I ruined so many lives during that riot. I just want to forget that day forever._

 _But I can't….._

* * *

 **JLyman: Thanks! I would probably reach 20 chapters and more with all the topics that I can cover on this! Just hope my hands don't break from all that typing.**

 **I also updated some chapters for better viewing experiences and errors on my own part.**


	6. Huntsmen

**As you would probably notice, I've been adding more stuff to previous entries because I felt I wasn't talking enough about how topics would relate themselves to Earth and how it would impact us, so I did that to be more unique than recapping what we've seen in the series. Thanks for understanding**

* * *

 **Huntsmen**

They are known to be the defenders of Remnant against the Grimm. They usually have weapons that are imbued with dust and/or have 2 forms: A melee form and a ranged form of a gun. ( _See weapons for more info)._ While huntsmen in training are put in teams of 4, it's not uncommon for them to stick together after graduating or to go by themselves. Lone wolf, if you may. Huntsmen can apply for missions on a mission board, where they can apply jobs from any one of the kingdoms.

Huntsmen are able to choose where they live due to the fact of how they represent humanity as a whole, therefore locking huntsmen to one specific kingdom would destroy the entire point of what they would represent. Atlas seems to not care about this, however, as they encourage graduates to apply for the Atlas army, the most famous example within the show being Winter Schnee. They are the majority who use Aura and Dust due to training at the Huntsmen academy on each Kingdom. Huntsmen usually only cap up to peak human strength in terms of training, but it has been shown in RWBY of people exceeding that in terms of endurance, speed, strength, ect.

I fear that there is the possibility of Terrans fearing the Huntsmen due to how they're the equivalent of today's superheroes. The story _"Convergence"_ even goes as far as say in chapter 18 _"Politics and Personalities."_ that people would suggest the idea that Remnens are not human and should be put on an island where they can nuke them if they become troublesome. I do not agree with these harsh methods by how similar they were to when we would keep Japanese immigrants in concentration camps away from everyone else.

Even if they hail from a different planet we should exercise caution just as a precaution with the forefront being peace. These notes should be used by no one but good intentions for self protection. I believe by how Dust is connected to Aura, the aura bullets they use for their guns would be less effective to those who have aura while they would behave like regular bullets to a regular person as explained in Remnant in Earth chapter 8. I believe that Terran weapons, while taking a while, would be more efficient for stopping Huntsmen and Huntresses. _(See how to care of each character in Characters.)_

* * *

 **I got no reviews this time. I got nothing to extend the word count now. I'm sad :(((**


	7. Grimm

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading this far into this! I really apreciate it!**

* * *

 **Grimm**

The Grimm are the bane of humanity, always trying to hunt us down to extinction. They have been on Remnant as old as humans have been on Remnant. They have no purpose other than the sole purpose of the extinction of humanity. There are many kinds that are being discovered every day and so the variety never ends. They are also drawn by the negative emotions of humans and Faunus alike, with stronger emotions more likely to attract the Grimm. They are the sole reason for why Remnant is so focused on survival and how they haven't reached the population numbers as Earth has.

The consequences of unleashing Grimm in a populated city would prove disastrous for Earth by how the negative emotions from the panic would only allow more Grimm to come. Without the Huntsmen that Remnant has to repel these forces, gathering forces large enough to take back the city would take too long and large amounts of lives would be lost. This would cause panic on Earth and may even lead to a scapegoat.

The story "The Pen and The Sword", It looks into this possibility with how they believe that Remnant had sent the Grimm as a declaration of war, threatening the kingdoms with nuclear weapons. While I find that story to be an interesting approach, I feel that Earth would be cautious afterward and would scout to see what threats would be ahead before they plan a full-scale invasion. (See Invasion for countermeasures against Terran forces.)

I believe that Grimm, lacking Aura due to not having souls, do still have a basic skeleton in them by how throughout the seasons we see bones on the Grimm and even have been shown to be affected by wounds inflicted by people. It is with this belief that I can predict that rifles or shotguns have the capabilities to kill weaker Grimm while heavier artillery like tanks or missiles for the larger, more deadly types.

The story "Remnants of Another World" shows us creative ideas for different Grimm types that have not been shown in the series and so can be helpful in identifying the type of Grimm if unrecognized. The older the Grimm is, the wiser it becomes and therefore can be more effective in killing.

 **Types**

 _Beowulf- Very Low threat-_ a basic Grimm that takes a form of a wolf. They usually form groups that can be a bigger threat when together. There may be the danger of an alpha Beowulf that's harder to kill than a regular Beowulf. Can be killed by most weaponry and should be focused on splitting or thinning the herd so that they are less of a threat.

 _Boarbatusk- Low Threat-_ A Grimm that takes a form of a boar. Can basically perform a sonic and spin itself into a ball at high speeds. Can be defeated by getting the soft underbelly underneath

 _Lancer-Low Threat-_ Grimm that are like wasps or hornets. They usually have hives that follow a queen, who is a Medium Threat. They are easy to take out with bullets but have the ability to destroy airships by ripping them in half.

 _Nevermore-Low to Medium Threat._ They resemble a raven. They vary in size but can throw their feathers like knives that can most likely kill a man if hit directly. They can be taken out with anti-air weapons.

 _Creep- Average Threat._ They are more of the violent aggressive types of Grimm that try to get close up to bite and maul you. Try to use long-range weaponry to take these Grimm out.

 _Griffon- Average Threat._ They are based on the mythological creatures with the same name. More competent than the Nevermores when it comes to flying by how they are more aggressive and are better in aerial movement.

 _Ursa- Average threat-_ A bear-like Grimm that's able to take a lot in terms of hits. Imagine these Grimm like a bigger Beowulf that's slower. Use heavier weapons against these Grimm

 _Geist- Medium threat._ A ghost type of Grimm that's able to possess inanimate objects to use for battle. Depending on what it takes the form of it can be extremely dangerous. Take out any limbs and kill the Geist when it's out of a body.

 _King Taijitu- Medium threat._ They are a two-headed snake Grimm that moves pretty fast despite its size. Try to take out the heads by how they die without them and tend to be weaker with only one head.

Beringal _\- High threat._ A gorilla Grimm that's extremely strong and has the capabilities to jump up to buildings at least a story high. Use tanks and try to keep your distance as it is too dangerous to fight alone.

 _Sea Feilong- High threat._ A Grimm that's a sea dragon. It can swim, shoot beams from its mouth and fly when needed. Clip the wings and try to take it out in the water. Use Lightning Dust.

 _Death Stalker- High Threat._ A scorpion Grimm that's both fast and powerful with the stinger it uses. The Grimm is also clumsy due to the weight it has and the stinger can be cut off. Has strong armor to protect itself.

 _Nuckelavee- High Threat._ There has only been one sighting of this type of Grimm and for good reason. They are hard to kill with taking out numerous villages in Mistral. Can use a piercing shriek and extremely long arms to hit Huntsmen and are efficient in killing.

 _Goliath- Extremely Dangerous Threat._ They are some of the oldest Grimm that are able to wait for the best chance to attack humanity. They require the use of missiles and the heaviest weaponry to take out **ONE.** **Do not engage unless you have an army.**

 ** _Dragon- Extremely Dangerous Threat._ This is a Grimm that is able to spawn other Grimm for its aid. There has been no report of a victory against this Grimm and the closest to beating this Grimm is by freezing it in place. It can also attract nearby Grimm as a beacon. You need nothing less than an army to take this Grimm down by sheer force alone.**

* * *

 _This section has given me the thought of purchasing a gun or two against any Grimm. I don't know if they can come to Earth or even if this could be possible in real life, but I need to be sure. I will not use the guns against people and I'll get training of course. I refuse to be in the news for infamous reasons._

* * *

 **guest: I would understand the fear people would have for Huntsmen and I believe that governments would enact a law similar to the one in Captain America: Civil War. I would also expect discrimination because humanity does a pretty good job on that.**

 **Mr. Sandman: I'm surprised that you noticed that! I was wondering if I wanted to keep those little "diary entries" as I like to call them to be in this. I eventually decided to leave them in because I feel that people would be interested in that and so can get more out of their buck when they look in this thing.**

 **Thanks for reviewing! See you next time.**


	8. The CTTS

_I've been wondering how to get money for necessary weapons, and I may have found an opportunity for me. My deranged family offered me back to that dangerous cult and they are willing to give a lot of money to let me stay in an apartment or for groceries. I'll just take the money and not show up. It's what they deserve for ruining my life_.

* * *

The CTTS Towers, or the Cross Continental Transmit System, is a group of towers that act as Remnant's satellites or telephone poles in the world. There are 4 main towers each located in one of each Kingdoms Huntsmen academy. If one of the towers go offline, then the rest of the towers will also go dark and long-range communication will be lost.

The reason for this flawed system is because of 2 factors. One is the fact that Dust can't be used outside the atmosphere, so any projects to use satellites have always ended in failure. The Grimm are the other factor. They attack any structures made by man, so smaller, thinner and defenseless towers would be destroyed by the Grimm. This is the most functional way of communications without fossil fuels or outer space.

I would expect Terrans to help with this situation by supplying defenses for smaller towers or satellites to expand communication for Remnant.

If the crossover occurs after Volume 3 or series, the Kingdoms may be more hostile by the fact by how they cannot communicate with each other. Caution is needed when interacting and try to re-establish connections so that each side knows intent. The towers could also be used to Earth's advantage in case of Remnant for whatever reason so that Kingdoms can't strategize together and are left in a defensive state in case of an invasion.

* * *

I _have decided. I'm going to get the check tomorrow and hopefully, everything goes well._

 _Hopefully._

* * *

 **Hope to see you next time! Enjoy this as I may enter a mini-hiatus for the moment to focus on school and to fix plot issues for my other story.**

 **May be** **the keyword.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	9. Weapons

**Weapons**

The weapons of Remnant are very different and unique compared to the weapons we use today. The weapons used are not only magical or scientifically impossible in our world, they are able to transform to different forms in combat, are more powerful compared to our counterparts, or use Dust as a means of fighting. These weapons are used to kill large amounts of Grimm, these weapons are efficient at what they do. While I can't really test these weapons for how they work against a regular human, I'm willing to bet that they are much more deadly against us than a Grimm. I classified these weapons into categories as listing every weapon would result in this article to never end.

 _Transformative Weapons_

These weapons usually have 2 forms, a long-range mode that takes the form of a gun and a melee mode with a modified version of a certain classic weapon. The transformations are usually short and are used depending on the tide of battle. These are the most versatile weapons and so it is required to study on each weapon as each has differing properties. These are the most common for Huntsmen to use by their accessibility and range of options.

 _Dust Infusion Weapons_

While most weapons in Remnant use Dust as ammo, there are others that require the full use of dust for efficient work. The wielder is able to use the weapon with the properties of Dust to their abilities based on what they have at that moment. Most weapons of this categories usually are weapons that don't well in short range combat. Try to get close if you want to attack these welders. Less common by how you would need to be very experienced in order to use the dust from the weapon directly.

 _Non-transformative Weapons_

These weapons can't transform, but can still use Dust and are good in a melee fight. These are the simplest to understand due to their simple nature and how closely they are to our weapons from the far past. Rare by how the above categories are much better weapons to hold during a battle against Grimm or other Huntsmen.

* * *

 **Heyo, it's JustRandomGuy here! I hope that you guys are still into this even when my writings seem a little lighter in content.**

 **Mr. Sandman:** **I'm thinking about doing that, but that would make this thing a hell of a lot longer than it already is going to be with the regular RWBY stuff in mind. Hope you enjoy regardless!**

 **Make sure to review and see you next time!**


	10. The Maidens

**The Maidens**

The Maidens are 4 women who were bestowed magical abilities by an elder man as said in a fairy tale. That tale has turned out to be true. The Maidens still live on by the powers being transferred to the next young woman that the current user is thinking of right before they die. If the user doesn't think of anyone and dies, the power is transferred to a random woman on the world.

The magical powers seem to be different from Dust and Aura by how the user is able to use elemental attacks and abilities that no one semblance can hold. Killing a Maiden is difficult to pull off, but not impossible. The reason why everyone doesn't hunt the Maidens for their power is solely due to Ozpin's circle. They let the tale fall into myth and therefore no one hunts legends nowadays.

The Maidens are important not only because they're more powerful than top-tier Huntsmen, but because they are the literal key to the Relics. (See Relics). You can't retrieve the relics without the corresponding maiden to unlock the relic's room.

There is the downside that the Fall Maiden is in a coma and half of her power is gone depending on a timeline. There is also the fact that hunting for the Maidens will resurface because of RWBY confirming the existence of the Maidens

While everything may sound hopeless, there are silver linings to all of this.

1.) Salem may only have 1 Maiden out of 4 to defend.

2.) Ozpin has stated in the show that Beacon's relic is harder to retrieve than the others if the Fall ever happens.

3.) We know half of the Maidens and their locations.

4.) Earth's governments can set up guards or better intel to locate and detail the health of these Maidens faster and more efficiently than Ozpin's circle alone.

I hope Salem doesn't have any aces up her sleeve against these linings.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that I didn't update for a good while! I had stuff I wanted to work on but I'm back to writing until the end of the summer!**_

 _ **Mr. Sandman: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy what I'm planning after these notes!**_


	11. The Relics

_I guess I should apologize for not writing anything sooner. I managed to buy a gun! I honestly thought that I would be questioned or something, but gun laws aren't a thing in the U.S. apparently. I'm thinking of going to a range to practice so I don't cause an accident. I should explain one day why I'm writing these notes in the first place. Maybe next time._

 **The Relics**

The Relics are 4 objects created by the supposed brother gods that made Remnant and its inhabitants. No matter your religious beliefs, there is no denying the potential of their combined power. Not a lot of information is given about the relics other than that each relic is at one of the main Huntsmen academies and each needs a respective Maiden to open the doors. I refuse to put such information on what Kingdom has what relic and which Maiden is required because of the fact if this info got out among a traitor, then they use what they know for personal gain. I can, however, list off the relics and how they could be used for personal gain. Nothing has shown the capabilities of the relics and these are only predictions to something unpredictable.

 **The Relic of Choice:** The relic can, in theory, sway people to choose decisions for whoever holds this relic. The dangers to this relic are how if certain groups or governments got their hands onto this relic, free will be a myth, forcing people who revolt to stop their causes or even fuel people's patriotic love for a certain country.

 **The Relic of Creation:** I believe that this relic can create anything that follows the rules of natural laws and physics. The risk is that someone can create a perfect army, unlimited resources, dangerous weapons, monstrous creatures, anything that would be required to start a war even if initially the side is only one person.

 **The Relic of Destruction:** Unlike what most people seem to think, I don't think that the relic simple works as snapping your fingers and whoever you are thinking turns to ash. I believe after reading theories into the matter that the relic is able to create things that have the capability to destroy. Monsoons, tornados, fires, disease, etc. I don't need to explain what risks would pop up if an idiot managed to get his hands onto this relic

 **The Relic of Knowledge:** This Relic could give anyone who holds it the ability to know anything that they desire. Knowing everything wouldn't need much-explaining everything. You know all secrets, all ideas, what happens in the world. You are all knowing.

My advice is to set up more defenses at each of the academies and strengthen relationships with the kingdoms. The last thing that we want is a distraction like a war for Salem to exploit. Not much information is given about the Relics and maybe that's for the best. Secrecy is the best ally for everyone.

* * *

 **I'm so thankful for everyone who has been reading so far! Not long before I start to initiate Project II for later! Just at most 10 more chapters!**

 **Guest: The idea of putting the Maidens in a disclosed location is interesting, but forceful means doesn't sound all that smart by how in the Fanfic RWBY: Emergence, a similar situation happened when U.S. soldiers tried to force Yang to follow them in the Middle East and they ended up dead, so maybe don't use force against those who know literal magic.**


	12. Vytal Festival

_I guess I should explain why I'm writing these in the first place. Well, it's hard to believe, but I saw a portal. It wasn't a gigantic portal by any means and it only came about 5 minutes before something came out and disappeared. The thing that came out was a bug. A bug with what looked like white bones and black skin covering it. I took a picture before putting the thing in a shoebox. I had a therapy appointment and when I came back, it was gone. I put the photo on an online thread to see if anyone knew what it was. Someone then put up a message saying that the photo was a nice photoshop edit for RWBY. I looked it up and saw this. I guess you can understand why I couldn't tell anyone about what I realized._

 _I'm honestly afraid._

Vytal Festival

This event is a symbol of the peace between the 4 Kingdoms and a competition between the Kingdoms' Huntsmen academies similar to the Olympics. The festival is given to a rotating list of kingdoms every year, so it's Remnant Olympics down to the tiniest details. The event takes place on a floating island that visitors from every kingdom are able to visit. The event is well guarded not only because of security because the best-qualified teams from each academy battle on the island and usually rest near the airports that allow travel to the stadium.

The stadium is called the Amity Colosseum and has the ability to change the environment at random for each match. The matches are decided right before they start so that each team is unprepared for what will come. The matches also go from team matches, whoever wins chooses 2 members of their teams to represent them in the doubles, then you have to choose one of the two from the doubles to go to the singles matches until you pair off the last two people in a finals match. Getting eliminated means either you are tossed out of the stage or if you have 15% or less amount of aura.

Now the main topic that I want to talk about is the 40th Vytal Festival. This is where the Breach occurred that lead to the downfall of Vale. Cinder Fall was the orchestrator in this plot where she revealed to the world of what Penny Polendina was. This created fear that leads to an onslaught of Grimm that killed many citizens. This was the point where Atlas' robot army was hacked and the White Fang joined the assault. This lead to Vale's Huntsmen academy and the CCTS tower both falling. I, like most others, want to prevent this tragedy if I get the chance.

* * *

 **JLyman: I like to see people suffer. One doesn't think of fun when writing a fanfic, but this. This puts a smile on my face :)**

 **Hope to see you guys again REAL soon!**


	13. The Great War

**The Great War**

The world of Remnant is familiar with the concept of a Great War. The war was caused due to an alliance between Mantle(Atlas nowadays) and Mistral declaring the abolishing of the arts and self-expression in order to lower emotions for fewer Grimm attacks. Riots started against this act and while unknown who fired the first shot, that riot turned to the first battle of the Great War. Vale then declared war on the Kingdoms with Vacuo joining Vale after realizing that they would be invaded if Mantle and Mistral won.

The war treaded on until a decisive battle where Mantle tried to invade Vacuo to secure a win for the war. Due to the leadership of Vale's king, harsh weather conditions and the lack of knowledge of the terrain, Mistral lost the most brutal battle of the war. Men would stop fighting each other to take care of Grimm and then continue to fight. Villages were destroyed without anyone to defend them from Grimm. They remain to be graveyards and reminders of innocent lives lost.

Peace was met on the island Vytal. The main details of peace included the restructuring of Governments and Faunus rights. Menagerie was given to Faunus as an apology for their mistreatment. The Vytal Festival was created. The Huntsmen academies were founded. Everything turned out well for the end. Not like how most of our wars end. Especially the "Great" ones.

* * *

 **Ohhhh, so many reviews!**

 **Engineer455: I think that Terran bombs would kill the Dragon Grimm, but it would depend on where the Dragon is because you wouldn't use a nuke when that sucker is in the middle of a city, especially one that contains a relic of incredible power. Plus your first review made me giggle so hard when I read that!** **XD**

 **Guest: Using Nuclear Bombs is the worse option ever. I'll just point out the reason.**

 **1.) Remnant terrorists would learn about Nuclear weapons.**

 **2.) You don't know exactly where Salem is, so you'd be bombing randomly.**

 **3.) Grimm doesn't need anything to survive, so they can't get radiation poisoning.**

 **4.) What makes you say that the Grimm won't just come back with all the negative reaction to Nuclear Weapons?**

 **5.) People wouldn't be able to live in those areas, allowing the Grimm just to infest those areas.**

 **Don't mean to sound aggressive, this is just what I think.**


	14. The Schnee Dust Company

_I've been getting better with the guns I bought. I'm going to keep the Remington inside the glass case for the moment so that I don't accidentally shoot anyone with it. I'm thinking about a lot of things for the moment, but I hope that by my next set of notes I'll have things planned out._

The Schnee Dust Company, or the SDC for short, is the number one company relating to Dust, whether by exporting and importing to mining the mineral itself from the mines. The company has even helped with Atlas' army with making the Atlesian Paladins-290. Imagine them to be the Google of Dust. They control a huge majority of the market they're competing in, but like most companies, the SDC is known for its fair share of sketchy stuff.

At first, it didn't start like this though. The company was founded by Nicholas Schnee after the Great War in Mantle but passed it on to his son by law, Jacques Schnee. This is the man I want to focus on right now. This man is the literal definition of a greedy businessman, only caring about how well the company is doing and instead of what he does is actually ethical. The company has been linked to the deteriorating state of Vacuo due to destruction needed to find Dust. It has also been implied that the SDC has worked with criminal groups by how they work with "questionable business partners".

Finally, the most controversial issue relating to the SDC is how the Dust is mined. While this sounds like one issue, in reality, it's a bundle of issues sacked together. Faunus discrimination, poor working conditions, hostility with the White Fang, etc. So far the company that used to try to gain people's trust has turned to one where they reversed their view. I bet the SDC is going to have issues when a whole new world is thrown into the mix. I'm willing to bet that protests would start with this kind of harsh labor. Many people would hop to Twitter to state their disdain for the company similarly to many companies who have sketchy backgrounds.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **FireIce90: I never noticed that! Thanks for telling me. I just assumed that because no Kingdoms existed in the Dragon Continent that Salem was hiding out there.**


	15. Discrimination

_The more I write, the more I'm afraid of the potential apocalypse that will occur if Remnant and Earth will ever crossover. I don't know what I can do. I'll think of something by then, if then._

* * *

This is a different kind of topic. While there is discrimination of Faunus similar to the Civil Rights movements, but we haven't seen a lot in the show. I then thought about the discrimination between Remnant and Earth. What I mean is that with the right motivation, there could be tension between both worlds. I'm going to give certain ways that Earth and Remnant could potentially be at each other's throats.

 **Earth Discrimination**

Earth's fear would be a huge contributing factor to this. The fear of how anyone from Remnant could turn out to be our definition of a superhero, how the concept of war would change with Dust. Huntsmen would be avoided by Terrans by the fear that they could accidentally kill them. The White Fang could also scare people by how any bad actions are done on Faunus could be used by the group as fuel against Earth. I'm also willing to bet that some people will also consider the other world to be not human based on how we would be from another planet compared to Remnant and vice versa. The Relics would cause some fear by how Remnant has these weapons that could very well kill millions if gotten to the wrong hands, which could leave into a war for the security of the Relics and who would protect them.

 **Remnant Discrimination**

Remnant could possibly pick up forms of discrimination that we have picked up, but I do have the belief that the color of one's skin or the attraction to sex, only focusing on Faunus. This could change when Remnens see the types of discriminations and even methods of protest we used in the Civil Rights Movement and morph into Remnant culture. I also believe that the inclusion of Earth would leave a distaste for certain people for anything having to do with Earth and may turn violent. Nuclear weapons would also be an issue of fear to Remnant by how if we could use them for any little issue and the greater threat of Salem getting her hands on those weapons. Those can cause territorial and political struggles like no other.

In the end, there will be tons of variables to discrimination, like our history and our actions today. I can't fully predict everything that will happen. Maybe I could wrong about everything and both worlds could get along fine or I'm right and everything will turn to hell.

I'll do anything within myself to make sure that will never happen, though.

* * *

 **Sorry if updates are a little slow, it's just that I'm planning several projects that are big and I have been planning for my future and stuff. Still want to finish my stories before college, though.**

 **Have a good Day!**


	16. Ozpin's Circle

**.** _... ... ..._

 **Ozpin's Group**

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, secretly is the leader of an organization that keeps Salem's syndicate from destroying all of humanity. While unknown how long this group has been assembled, I do know who's in the organization during the run of RWBY.

 **Ozpin:** a man who is supposedly cursed for reincarnation for all eternity due to not being able to defeat Salem long ago. While I wouldn't trust Ozpin by how much stuff he keeps to himself. if Earth crossover with Remnant, he is still a man who wishes nothing but the peace of his world, even when his actions seem questionable at best. He is the most skilled fighter of the bunch due to his knowledge of history and his reincarnated states over the years

 **Glynda Goodwitch:** Assistant to Ozpin for the academy, she can hold her own by using telekinesis during battle. While unknown how much she can lift, it has been shown that she can lift pieces of roads and fix them back up after destruction. Glynda can lose her powers if overworked or overstressed. She is also known to be a stern teacher due to her justification that Huntsmen are important.

 **James Ironwood:** The headmaster of Atlas Academy who takes the protection of his people with the utmost importance, even bringing a huge portion of Atlas' army for the Vytal Festival when given the duty of security. While an honest man, he does question some of Ozpin's decisions and does speak out. This would make him a liability, but he does voice legitimate concerns about issues. He wields both a power pistol and a robotic arm, giving an advantage during melee combat.

 **Leo Lionheart (Traitor):** Leo is the headmaster of Haven Academy, but is secretly a member of Salem. While I can only guess his personality based on his allusion, I will explain what I would do with the knowledge given in Volume 5. I wouldn't try to confront him about the issue, instead trying to catch him in the act so that he communicates with Salem that we can use him as a double agent. His weapon is a wheel that allows for the use of every dust element and its combinations.

 **Qrow Branwen:** The uncle of Ruby Rose, he is a cynical bastard in every way of the term. While he may butt heads with Ironwood, he does want the best for everyone in a situation and is shown to give reason in certain situations. He does have a hatred towards Atlas for the decisions that the Kingdom has made. He was on team STRQ, making him a veteran of being a Huntsmen and wields a scythe that transforms into a sword and a shotgun form.

 **Raven Branwen (Left):** Raven is the mother of Yang Xiao Long, Sister of Qrow Branwen and the aunt of Ruby Rose. She went rogue after being burdened with the knowledge of Salem, the relics, and the Maidens. Depending on the time of the show, she may be also the Spring Maiden as well. Uses a katana during battle and has the same skill level as Qrow. Considers Qrow a betrayer to their bandit family where she resides with back in Mistral.

Shade academy's headmaster: Unknown. Need to fill out if given the chance.

* * *

 **So I missed the 5 year anniversary of RWBY... But I updated, so that's good, right? Right?**

 **Guest: Yeah, like most other kinds of racism, it's kind of backwards and confusing when you actually look into it. I believe that some remnens would have issue to the Theory of Evolution by the point that you brought up.**


	17. Salem's syndicate

_I guess I'm getting close to the end of these notes, I feel that I should leave some sort of bio in case I die and someone finds this. I just feel that something is going to happen soon. Just a gut feeling, but better to be safe than sorry._

 **Salem's Syndicate**

Salem is the one who plans the downfall of Vale and controls the Grimm. While unknown what location she keeps her base at and what exactly she is, she is known to be a grave threat. She as a syndicate that plots for the destruction of the Kingdoms and to grab power through the Relics. She does show enough strength and cunning to pull Lionheart into her organization as well as create strong versions of Grimm every day. She actually seems to be a relaxed individual that is against cruel treatment or torture, instead of reprimanding them. Maybe this is a metaphor for humanity's tendencies to use any means necessary to beat our needs and refuses to cross to our methods.

 **Cinder Fall:** A women who share a cunning mind, being able to steal a portion of the Fall Maiden's power and getting both Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus to unwillingly join her cause. She uses dust infused clothing in her dress along with a bow that splits into long daggers. She mostly uses fire Dust during battle, so water dust may be the best to combat this. She also managed to get Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. She also gets the ability to use a Grimm arm after her own arm was destroyed that is powerful enough to kill a Huntress by piercing her stomach

 **Hazel Rainart:** A man who wants revenge on Ozpin for the death of his sister, he is a formidable foe that was able to fight off Qrow and Ozpin during the fight for Haven. He has no weapons, instead of using sheer muscle to take down his enemies. His semblance is the ability to cut off pain from his body. His uses this ability to stab Dust crystals directly to his body, increasing his power and would most likely fight until he is unable to move. My advice against him is to try to reason with him by how he is the most sensible of the bunch or to paralyze him so that he unable to move.

 **Arthur Watts:** Not much is known other than that he was from Atlas and he may have been a scientist. Be prepared.

 **Tyrian Callows:** The one who lost the most marbles compared to the other members, he is the only Faunus in the main group working with Salem. She is a scorpion Faunus that has a tail that injects poison strong enough to take out Qrow and even kill him if Mistral forces didn't come to cure him. He also has wrist blades that shoot bullets from the front of the weapon. Skilled enough to match Qrow during their fight and was able to fight all members of RNJR.

 **Adam Taurus:** A Faunus who wants to be the one on top above humanity, his sanity has been slowly diminishing up until Vol. 5 where he took control of the White Fang. His semblance is the ability to absorb energy through his sword and add it to his strength. Try to avoid projectiles, bullets have been shown to be absorbed into his weapons, so try to knock away his weapon.

 **Mercury Black:** A trained assassin who killed his father and joined Cinder early on, he is shown to be a threat by himself. He has prosthetic legs that shoot bullets through akin to Yang's shotgun gauntlets. He was able to fight against numerous people and even win. Some of these include Pyrrha, Coco, Yang, and more. Should fighting him be necessary, try to use magnetism by how his legs are vulnerable to magnets as shown by Pyrrha in Volume 2.

 **Emerald Sustrai:** She is an interesting case. While the weaker in terms of fighting, she does focus a lot more on stealth. She has also looked up to Cinder as an older sister or even a mother. She uses a set of kama that turn into a set of dual pistols. Her semblance is the ability to make people hallucinate whatever she sees fit. She can only do that for one person, the max being 2 or 3 as it does take a burden on her. Try to distract her so she doesn't get the chance to use her semblance and try to be in open areas away from obstacles where she could hide.

 **Roman Torchwick:** A petty criminal who got roped in into Cinder's plot, he's worth mention by how he does show levels of skill. He uses a cane grenade launcher. She does talk for a bit, so use that to your advantage. Dies in Volume 3

 **Neo:** The silent assistant to Roman, she uses a parasol to fight that has a pointed edge and her semblance is to teleport while leaving a glass copy behind. She has appeared to be more skilled than Yang, either that or Yang was too tired to fight from all the Grimm in Mountain Glenn before. Unknown if she dies or lives in Volume 3

* * *

 **The longest chapter so far! I can't get wait to get to the end!**

 **Guest: What's a god to a non-believer?**

 **Guest: Oh, shoot! I forgot to add those 2! I'll get that chapter edited out right away. Thanks for correcting me.**

 **Mr. Sandman: Remnant would be surprised by the fact that we could sent stuff to space without Dust and most likely collaberate with NASA to make rockets to send to Remnant's moon, which is still a mystery.**

 **About Terrans and Aura... well... you'll see :)**


	18. Brother Gods

_Won't put down anyone who'd believe this stuff. I just don't believe anything from a man keeping so many secrets. I'm now realizing that soon I'll soon won't have much to talk about without more info from the show... I guess I'll figure out what I'll do when I get there._

The Brother Gods

In Remnant, there is the legend that 2 gods created the world. One loved to create things of life, while the other created things that destroyed the other's creation. After much fighting, they agreed on one last creation: Man. Man would be given the Choice to Create or to Destroy based on his Knowledge. These gifts would also be given a physical manifestation, leading to the existence of the Relics. The Gods would then abandon Remnant for unknown reasons. They are also the ones who cursed Ozpin with reincarnation for the failure of stopping Salem long ago.

That's how the myth goes that Ozpin would "confirm" to be true by the existence of the relics. I personally don't believe this legend by how the relics aren't enough proof to that without a clear motive. While some may point out Ozpin's curse, what makes you believe that Ozpin is telling the truth? There are many things kept secret from everyone but Ozpin, many for good reason.

While the Brother Gods' existence may be questionable, what isn't questionable is the impact of a new religion and how gullible people are in termsto this. Religious infighting would start and would most likely be a main focus on the news for a decent while. This would also put in danger all of the secrets Ozpin has kept for hundreds of years. Another way where Earth can screw over Remnant. Currently planning on what could be done to soften the blow.

* * *

 **Mr. Sandman: There's a reason why I glanced over your story idea.:)**


	19. Characters

_Dwayne asked me about the notes. I explain it's just a little hobby. I want to tell him what I really mean, but I feel that he wouldn't believe me if I did. I trust him, but he needs proof if I say something out of the ordinary_...

While normally this would be kept for how to fight against the cast of RWBY, I feel that this is better kept in a mental note as I do not want any person, Terren or Remnen, to abuse this article. Imagine my reasoning as keeping plans on the Justice League and then a villain to alter the plans to kill. Instead, I'll focus this chapter on how I believe the cast would react to our world as a whole. This will only cover teams RWBY and JNPR since putting down every character of RWBY would be of no use and some characters I feel are too complicated

 **Ruby Rose:** While probably shocked by the violence of the world, she would want to help Earth in the best way as possible. Would most likely the most sensible, even if a little too optimistic. She could give information to the wrong group of people if she thinks they're trustworthy enough.

 **Weiss Schnee:** She would give interest to corporate corruption and the lower class by how she could see the SDC becoming even worse. She would be given the choice on what she would turn the company into especially if Earth is going to be involved with Dust.

 **Blake Belladonna:** She would be interested in the various Civil Rights Movements and how they fought against discrimination. She would also apply these methods towards a less violent White Fang while referencing the leaders like Gandhi and Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. She could also take an interest in the amount of discrimination Terrans do over the smallest of differences.

 **Yang Xiao Long:** Most likely would be interested in our media like video games and movies since we spend so much time and money into these projects. I also think that she would take interest in boxing and other more physical sports. She could be worried about Ruby's innocence being shattered by seeing the humanities' darkest part of nature on Earth.

 **Jaune Arc:** He would look at the legendary warriors of myth and legend and would most likely be influenced by the struggles that these heroes have faced.

 **Pyrrha Nikos:** She would revel at the chance at finally having a place where fewer people know the legend of the invincible girl, even if it's a little while before the show reveals how she's a main character of RWBY

 **Lie Ren:** He could take notice of how similar Mistralian and Asian cultures are similar and could appreciate the different societies.

 **Nora Valkyrie:** She is unpredictable at the moment, but would be relatively harmless.

The next section of notes will be the last, at least, until the next volume of RWBY comes out.

* * *

 **Guest: Those are some interesting ideas! I really want to explore those ideas, but so many things could happen with Earth and Remnant that you would need a trilogy of stories just to scratch the surface. I really enjoy when people bring up these points, it gets your mind working.**


	20. RWBY

_I was thinking about putting more info about myself, but I decided against the idea due to personal reasons._

While this isn't an ideal topic that I would want to talk about, it has to be done. While our world knows much about Remnant through the web series RWBY, this may not be so simple if Remnant becomes a reality. While we know a general sense of the world of Remnant, there is a major factor that may be a benefit or a challenge depending on the situation. The lack of world building. While a critique of the show made by the show saying that we hardly know much about Remnant.

This could be a problem due to us not knowing about threats that we have not encountered so far in the show's run. This would include certain bandits, rogue Huntsmen, different dangerous White Fang members and even other members of Salem's syndicate.

This may also turn to Earth either overestimating or underrating Remnant by the information given. The pro is that what we know about Remnant is helpful against the Grimm and Salem. This mostly has to focus on the Breach and the capabilities of Remnens. We would also know secretive stuff that is very dangerous for the public to know. The maidens, Relics, the Penny project, etc.

The main issue that is presented is how Remnant will initially react. It would be something unpredictable by how we can't know every reaction of every person. The show would have to be kept a secret except for Ozpin's group. I otherwise don't know how to handle this kind of situation. Salem could use certain aspects of the show to provide targets on, like Ruby Rose and Raven Branwen. It's possible to believe that some Remnens will see Earth as Gods or creators.

It's jarring on how we wouldn't have a right way to introduce the show while not traumatizing people and creating fear or some idiot leaking the show to Remnant news station. Until more info is given, these notes will be secured in a disclosed location until noted.

-Kye, USA citizen

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and staying with me for 20 chapters. While I know many other fanfics are shorter than this, I hope you enjoyed regardless.**

 **engineer2172: That's fine as long as you read anyway!**

 **guest: Yeah, but it has been shown in Volumes 4-5 on how Mistral is much more influenced on Asian culture by how the citizens where to even team ABRN dresses up more in Asian based designs on clothing. I could see a different region of Mistral being like Rome, but I feel Vale fits better on the European side.**

 **revan4221: Actually, there's a video on Youtube that looks into the science of RWBY, and the math has shown that Crescent Rose is much more powerful than anyone realizes. In the Video "For Science! - RWBY Weapons Physics", Crescent Rose fire bullets at speeds of 326,231 meters per second, or 951 times the speed of sound. While the show is inaccurate in terms of placement, the person does a good job explaining the science, going to Team RWBY's and Nora's weapons. they even go into depth about Velvet's weapon and how Professor Ports' weapon isn't as dangerous as people think.**

 **Is this the end of this group of notes...? Maybe...**

* * *

 **Vacuo - Remnant**

Deep underground below Vacuo, two people were walking through a tidy lab. As they walked through the room, a conversation began to form.

"So how was the first test?" the older man asked, feeling tired of the countless hours working on the Door.

"It technically worked. We managed to create a "Door" in the middle of the Vacuoan desert, but it really wasn't that big as you said as you said it would be." The younger man dressed in a gray coat,

"It's sort of a gamble. Sometimes you get an inch, sometimes it's as big as Shade academy itself! At least, that's what I hypothesized before..." The last word sounded both bitter and tense as the older man spoke out.

"So the next one is going to show better results, right?"

The two men stopped in front of a large machine, next to it several monitors filming a rocky desert. the older man took a seat as he began to tinker with both the monitors and the machines while the younger man watched in curiosity.

"We'll see. We'll see. How has anyone heard anything about those bandits?"

"They're willing to join our cause in exchange for supplies and weapons. All they need are orders." The younger man was met with silence for an uncomfortable amount of time.

The older man finally stood up.

He walked up to the monitors as he finally faced the younger man. he quickly grabbed a marker and circled an area on a map of Vacuo

"Tell them in about a week, go there and find the Door. Then they will cross and survey the area. I'll start the machine as soon as ready." The older man passed the map off to the other, sounding strict as he began to fiddle more with the machine as it glew an orange hue before the monitors showed a same-colored void in the recording. The machine soon went dim

"Excuse me sir, but why a week?" The younger man asked he took a glance at the map, confused on how the professor had already activated the Door.

"We need Shade Academy to see the evil of them. Of Earth." The Professor said, his words getting slower the longer he spoke before he simply went back to his notes that were labeled

" **The Earth Contingency"**

* * *

 **Kye will return in Remnant Reality**

 _Releasing August-September 2018_


	21. How strong is Hazel

_I decided to come back to these notes after realizing that more info can be found by using different aspects of the show's data. Note that data may not correct by lack of knowledge in certain fields_.

* * *

I've been curious about how powerful Hazel Rainart, one of the main antagonists of RWBY, could be based on what could be found in the battle of Haven.

First off, Hazel is seen to be able to fight both Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie at the same time, which is surprising by how Nora has stated that she can lift 5 of her. Using average height to weight calculations, I got that Nora can lift around 600 pounds, and that's not taking into consideration her other feats of strength like how she hit Yang enough to launch her to terminal velocity. would go more into depth, but this is a different subject to cover later.

This still implies that Hazel is able to lift the same amount by how he stopped Nora's weapon with his bare hands or greater depending on the amount of effort he took to stop that attack. He even took Lie Ren's attack head-on using his aura, which has been shown to be strong enough to slice Beowolves in half.

I'll be focusing on Hazel Rainart's semblance and his unique ability. Hazel Rainart has the semblance to not feel pain, allowing him to fight for long limits when other huntsmen would stop. He uses this ability to do what few people would ever do in their lives: Inject pure Dust into his body.

I want to figure out the amount of energy that Hazel injects into his body and what that could mean for the future.

In order to figure out the energy of the Dust, we have to figure out two things: What size the Dust crystals Hazel uses and a form of data that can be applied. The first part was fairly simple. Taking measurements of Hazel and his hands and comparing them to the crystals in Vol 5 chapter 12, I was able to guess that the Dust crystals were about 8 inches in length.

The second part is a bit more complex. Based on data from RWBY Science!, each of Weiss Schnee's Dust crystal contains around ¼ tons of TNT. Using a cosplayer's sword from Amazon as a reference I found each crystal is about 2 inches in length.

If **2 inches = ¼ tons of TNT,** then the ratio can be carried up to **8 inches = 1 ton of TNT.** Since Hazel uses 4 crystals when first starting, the grand total would equal up to **4 tons of TNT or about 6171920 Foot-tons of force.**

For comparison, that's more than the Oklahoma City bombing blast, which was measured to be **2.5 tons of TNT.** While I doubt that Hazel is giving over 6 million tons of force for each punch, it's still staggering that if he used 1 percent of power he still has around **61719 tons of force** in him.

It's possible to overwhelm him, but note that he wasn't defeated, he ran away when he knew the objective was lost. While a believer that using any type of heavy artillery on Huntsmen is extreme, in this case, it's right to fear him by how he fought Ozpin, Qrow, Ren, and Nora in one fight and took an impalement from a summoned queen wasp Grimm by Weiss and had no long-lasting injury after. Overall, Hazel is a formidable foe that I'll avoid at all costs if I ever did meet him.

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven't written here for a while, I got college stuff to plan and work to do. If you see any errors, let me know so I can fix them as fast as possible!**

 **I still hope to update at a decent rate, so it's back to writing!**


	22. How Big is Amity Arena?

Amity Arena is the area that the Huntsmen teams face off during the Vytal Festival and is considered the marvel from all 4 Kingdoms of Remnant. At the moment, let's first solve the area for the actual fighting arena and move on from there.

I had to find something to compare the arena with, and conveniently near the end of Volume 3, we get to see a large Nevermore break through the arena's forcefield. Using Pyrrha and Ruby as height references, I estimate the wingspan for the nevermore to be around **100 to 115 feet.**

We also see when all the students are killing the nevermore we see it flat on the ground, with the wingspan being about the same as the smaller octagon on the arena.

After doing some measurements based on that small octagon to the main larger one, I can say that the larger octagon is about **5 times the size of the smaller** one or about **500 feet in length.**

Using an octagon calculator for the rest of the data, the total area for the actual arena alone is about **176,777 square feet or 16,423 square meters or 4 acres.** In comparison, the largest stadium in the world, The May Day Stadium in North Korea, has a field around **22,500 square meters.**

Using the arena, we can use it as a reference as I can assume that the largest point of the Stadium at the top is about **1500 feet in length.**

After using the equation for finding the area of a circle, we find that the largest that the arena will be is around **164** **,000 square meters or 40 acres in area.** The May Day Stadium in total is over **207,000 square meters or 51 acres.**

Amity Arena is smaller than the largest stadium on Earth, but it depends In where in the stadium you are. The arena gets smaller from the bottom and so the area can depend on where you look at it. In terms of the actual arena to the stadium itself to the seating, where I estimate to have about **92,347** **square meters or 23 acres,** still shorter than the May Day Stadium.

While impressive, what is, even more, is the power of Dust tech and how it's applied to lift that island in the sky. (See Next Page.)

* * *

 **Revan4221: You are right that they aren't unkillable, just really tough. Never thought how chemical warfare would work on a Huntsman, could negate effects if Aura is strong enough. There is also the case how we never see how big the population in Remnant is, so we can't be sure and how it has been stated that there are new types of Grimm being discovered every day, so we would need to be expect anything and everything. I'll give you credit, most of your evidence is well backed up and I'm honestly impressed how seriously you take this for something that I do like a little hobby. Just take to note that stuff will be in inaccurate in some cases, but feel free to bash me for anything wrong!**

 **Guest: That's an interesting theory along with the theory about Remnant having weaker gravity that I'll cover in the future.**

 **Mr. Sandman: You are right in a sense. Planned to make Remnant Reality much sooner, but I had to rework the plot to better flow. I then got the idea to better research Remnant instead of just looking through the show. I'll make a story soon, but for now you have this!**


	23. How heavy is Amity Arena?

To use info that we have to start off on how powerful Dust truly is, we should look at Amity Arena once again.

The crystal used to hold the stadium is about _375 feet long and 187.5 feet wide_

First, we need to find out how many people are in the stadium to figure out their total weight. Using multiple images and a scene from the end of Volume 3 chap.1, I found for the smaller benches that have stairs on either side that 16 people sit on each bench. Since there are about 30 benches, one set of smaller benches will have about 480 people. Using this set of benches as a reference, the larger benches are 3 times that size while the shortest is half.

 _There are 16 sets of small benches, = 7680 people_

 _30 smaller sets with 15 benches each, = 7200 people_

 _16 sets with 48 people on each bench = 23040 people_

 _16 large sets of benches as long as 20 benches and 4 times as long = 20480 people_

 _16 large sets with 10 benches and 4 times as long = 10240 people_

One large ring that is the closest to the arena that I estimate to have 480 people in total and the larger outer ring that is the furthest from the arena to be about 4000-10000 people

Adding all these results will give about at least **73120 seats to upwards of 79120 seats.** If put to weight, that'd be at least **5008.72 tons upwards to 5419.72 tons.** This is not including the weight of the materials used in the actual stadium.

The weight of the total seats would be about 281.25 tons,

The steel beams needed for a stadium would be about 750 tons,

The amount of concrete would be 140,000 cubic yards or about 284,000 tons.

While there are the other materials and smaller details, these are the big four that will really add to a grand total of about _290,031 tons_ , which means that 375 feet tall Dust gem must be carrying about the same force as twice the weight of the CN Tower, which is 129,970 tons.

This is still impressive by how this stadium is being held hundreds of feet in the air and is constantly hovering, showcasing the amount of energy this single gem is producing 236599.45 tons of force just to keep it in the air if we take into account Remnant's gravity when we use F=ma (See next page on data.)

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner, life has been busy with the Senior year. I'm hoping to have these notes done by the end of the year and I thank everyone who has been bothering to read my garbage!**

 **Back to Writing!**


End file.
